


Pacifistic [PLEASE READ DESCRIPTION]

by anavengerloverXD



Category: Yandere Simulator (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2019-02-06 11:46:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12816846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anavengerloverXD/pseuds/anavengerloverXD
Summary: Warning: this story will more than likely contain the following:Extreme violenceSexual themes (such as rape/non-con)Foul languagePossible OOC charactersIf any of these things bother you, please, do not read!If you have made it past the warnings, there is something else you should know:This story is extremely underdeveloped and I recommend waiting until the story is complete and the title is actually marked FINISHED to read. You are, by all means, welcome to read it in any case. Thus said, please enjoy.You have been warned.???: I know you've been stalking an upperclassman. I know who you are, and I know what you could be capable of.???: I want to help you... if you'll help me. My name is Info-Chan, that's all you need to know about me. If you ever need my assistance, send me a panty shot, and I'll provide whatever you need.???: If you don't want my help, just ignore these text messages. But if you do, you need only ask.???: I have a funny feeling you won't let my offer go, though. I'll be waiting.Ayano: There's a girl I need... eliminated. What can you do????: Pleasure doing business with you, Yan-Chan. Pleasure doing business.





	Pacifistic [PLEASE READ DESCRIPTION]

[Final Warning: This story is incomplete and in very rough construction. I encourage you to wait for the story to be more complete before reading. In any case, if you have any suggestions, please leave them in the comments and I will see what I can do about it.]

 

Ayano was numb.  
Not in the physical sense of the word, though one could say she was... less apt to reacting to physical pain.  
No, she was emotionally numb, and that left her in a... funny position, one day.  
She'd met a boy.

Some might say that it sounded like some sort of comic high school romance comedy, but the truth is that it was anything but. Ayano fell in love instantly. She could feel for the first time when she saw that boy. Taro, she'd learned was his name. Taro Yamada. She thought that was a wonderful name. He was an upperclassman, he was her Senpai. HER Senpai... that sounded nice. Ayano liked to think that she would go to any lengths for him. Maybe even kill for him... but thinking about it again, she didn't think that she really could. As numb as she was at this point in her life, if she got any blood on her hands, she could be taken away from him, and never feel again. She didn't think she would be able to handle it. She'd lose her mind - well, more than she already had. So Ayano, or Yan-chan, as she would be affectionately named by her classmates, decided that she would do anything for her Senpai except kill, unless it absolutely came down to protecting his life.

She didn't know how much blood she would one day have to get on her hands for him.


End file.
